El Fin de Un Sueño
by Lady Kenobi
Summary: Ahora que Lily y James han salido de Hogwarts deberán escribir juntos su destino pero ¿sobrevivirá su amor hasta la muerte? ¿qué camino tomarán cada uno de los merodeadores? ¿quedarán juntos Sirius y Claire?
1. El principio de una nueva vida

Este es mi primer fan-fic, espero que les guste. Me encantaría saber que pasó después que James y compañía salieron de la escuela hasta el día que Voldemort mató a Lily y James así que esta es una historia básicamente de amor. Disfrutenla!!!!!!!!!!

**Lady Kenobi**

**

* * *

**

**El Fin de un Sueño**

**Capítulo 1: El principio de una nueva vida**

Era el último día en que todos iban a estar juntos. Después de siete largos años donde habían entrado como niños y salido como hombres e hicieran cosas inimaginables, estos grandes amigos deberían emprender diferentes caminos los cuales los separarían por un tiempo y descubrirían muchas cosas que jamás se habrían imaginado. Estos amigos eran inseparables, a ellos los conocían como los Merodeadores y cada uno tenía su apodo: Cornamenta para el famoso, guapo y relajiento James Potter, Canuto para el mejor amigo de James, Sirius Black, el cual siempre tenía una broma bajo la manga, Lunático para Remus Lupin el tímido e inteligente del cuarteto y Colagusano para Peter Pettigrew que era un poco torpe y muy lento para todo. Ahora era el último día en que se verían todos los días.

-Bueno, ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?- dijo Sirius a James que estaba haciendo su equipaje para subirlo al tren

-Primero vamos los dos junto con Lily, pues mis padres la quieren conocer, a mi casa para celebrar que ya salimos de Hogwarts y después nos preocupamos por lo demás.

-El gran problema mí querido amigo es que no toda la vida voy a vivir en tu casa y ni pienses que voy a regresar a Grimaund Place pues no soportaría estar con mis adorables padres y Kreacher, así que no se que hacer- dijo Sirius tirándose sobre la cama

-Mmm, te complicas mucho la vida- dijo Lupin entrando al cuarto

-Mi querido Remus hasta que por fin llegas- dijo James dándole la mano diplomáticamente a Lupin que tenía una cara que indicaba que James estaba totalmente perdido

-¿Dónde habías estado?- preguntó Sirius el cual ya estaba empezando a guardar su equipaje

-Pues hablando con el profesor Dumbledore y dándole las gracias por haberme aceptado en Hogwarts y me dice que cuando ya sea un auror el me podrá dar trabajo si me lo llegaran a negar y……..

-Bueno, ya córtale- dijo Sirius- creo que ya sabemos como estuvo la plática

-¿No has visto a Colagusano?- preguntó James a Lupin

-No, no lo he visto desde la mañana,

-Saben chicos estoy muy aburrido, deberíamos hacer algo para entretenernos- dijo Sirius terminando de empacar

-Sabes creo que es la hora de la venganza- dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa

Estaba feliz por que era el último día en que estaría en esa escuela que no había querido y ahora podía dedicarse a lo que más amaba: las artes oscuras. Se removía de su cara su pelo grasiento cuando vio lo que menos esperaba ese día.

-Hola Snivellus (el nombre de Quejicus no me agrada) que haces paseando por aquí- dijo Sirius acercándose a Snape con pasos muy largos

-Si Snivellus, yo creo Canuto que en realidad anda buscando los baños para ir a bañarse por primera vez en su vida

-Estúpidos, me la pagarán un día no muy lejano y ese día lo disfrutaré como ningún otro- dijo Snape sacando su varita mientras James y Sirius la sacaban y Lupin se limitaba a observar

-Veo que tu nunca cambiaras, seguirás siendo el mismo tonto que no puedes defenderte ¡Ah, que ternura!

-Y tu serás el mismo gallina que no me puedes enfrentar si esta enfrente tu noviecita la sangre sucia, sabes ME DAS ASCO, un sangre limpia juntandose con lo peor

-CÁLLATE! EXPELLIARMUS- gritó James

-TARANTALLEGRA- gritó también Sirius después de que la varita de Snape saliera volando

-Eso- dijo Snape cayéndose al suelo- me demuestra que actúas como un animal

-Sabes ya estoy harto de esto- dijo James viéndolo con bastante repulsión- DESMAIUS

Entonces Snape quedó aturdido

-Bueno chicos, creo que debemos marcharnos de aquí antes que alguien lo encuentre- dijo Sirius

-A donde creen que van- dijo la Profesora McGonagall cuando se los encontró ante de que se pudieran ir- Black y Potter vengan conmigo

-¡Lupin!- gritó Lily cuando vio a Lupin en uno de los corredores- ¿no has visto a James?

-Eh, pues...s.no, no lo he visto

-Mientes Lupin- dijo Lily viendo a Lupin con unos grandes ojos verdes que cuando Lupin los vio se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba

-Es verdad, los hombres nunca mienten bien- dijo Claire acercándose a Lily. Claire era la mejor amiga de Lily, eran como Sirius y James pero en mujer.

-Claire, no se como puedes asegurar eso- dijo Lupin tratando de poner su mirada en otro lugar

-Solo dime Lupin que James no se ha metido en ningún otro lío- dijo Lily tapándose la cara con las manos

-Tienes un gran don para adivinar cuando James se mete en problemas- dijo Lupin poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro de Lily

-Ahora que hizo el angelito- dijo Claire poniendo una carita inocente

-Pues te vas a enojar mucho con James- empezó Lupin

-¿Por qué?- murmuró Lily

-Por que él y Sirius molestaron y hechizaron a Snape

-CREÍ QUE YA HABÍAN MADURADO, SON LOS MAS INTELIGENTES DEL COLEGIO Y SALEN CON ESTA TONTERÍA. ¡POR QUE DEMONIOS NO UTILIZAN SU GRANDES HABILIDADES APRENDIDAS EN COSAS ÚTILES!- gritó la profesora McGonagall golpeando su escritorio

-Pero profesora el nos atacó primero- empezó Sirius mandándole una mirada de complicidad a James

-ESO SIEMPRE DICE SEÑOR BLACK, HASTA CUANDO VAN A CRECER

-Perdónenos profesora- dijo James levantándose de su lugar

-Claro, claro- dijo McGonagall bajando la cabeza- USTEDES SABEN PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO LOS PUEDO CASTIGAR Y SABEN QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA

-No era nuestra intención pero con su permiso profesora debemos preparar nuestro baúl- dijo Sirius también levantándose y dirigiéndose junto con James a la puerta del despacho de McGonagall

-Ah y por cierto profesora- dijo James sonriendo antes de cerrarle la puerta- no volverá a suceder

-Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder- dijo McGonagall sonriendo ante James

-NO TE CREO CAPAZ DE MENTIRME- gritó Lily en el expreso de Hogwarts

-No es una mentira, es la verdad, si no pregúntale a Sirius- dijo James volteando a ver a Sirius

-Por supuesto que James dice la verdad, nosotros fuimos con McGonagall por que quería hablar con nosotros

-No mientan, ya sabes que atacaron a Snape y fueron al despacho de McGonagall por que ella quería hablar con ustedes- dijo Claire sin dejar de leer The Quibbler

-Oh, perdona Lily- dijo James tratando de abrazar a Lily pero esta se levantó y se puso en el otro asiento junto con Claire

-¡Como puede ser que lo hayas atacado, llegue a pensar que lo habías dejado de hacer, pero parece ser que nunca cambias!- exclamó Lily muy enojada todavía

-Vamos chicos no se peleen- dijo Colagusano desde un rincón alado de la ventana

-Si yo no inicié- dijo James sorprendido

-James estas tan mal- dijo Lily- sabes creo que no debería ir a tu casa, prefiero aguantar a mi insoportable hermana Petunia que verte a ti

-No digas eso Lily yo te quiero mucho

-Y yo pero nunca me mientas, júralo Potter- dijo Lily extendiendo su mano hacia James

-Te lo juró- dijo James acercándose a Lily para besarla

-Hey, hey no aquí por favor, cuando estén solitos hacen lo que quieran- exclamó Sirius levantando las manos como loco

-Sabes Sirius cortaste el momento romántico- dijo Lily mirándolo con unos ojos que indicaba que lo quería matar en ese preciso momento

-Perdónenme- dijo Sirius riéndose

-No te preocupes, ya habrá muchas oportunidades- dijo James viendo a todos en el compartimiento

-Ahora que vamos a hacer sin la banda- dijo Sirius mirando seriamente a James en el adén 9 y ¾

-Pues ahora que ya se fueron todos creo que deberíamos esperar a mis padres- respondió James

-James te tengo que confesar algo

-¡Que te vas a cambiar de look!- dijo Sirius muy sorprendido

-Pues no mi querido Sirius- dijo Lily viéndolo tiernamente pero a punto de atacarse de la risa

-¿Qué Lily?

-Me da miedo conocer a tus padre- dijo Lily rápidamente mirando hacia el piso

-Pues son buena onda- dijo Sirius

-No se de que te preocupas le vas a caer bien

-Crees tu eso James- dijo Lily mirándolo a James con sus ojos verdes

-Te lo asegur

-Y hablando de- empezó a decir Sirius cuando se oyeron un par de gritos

-¡JAMES, JAMES!- dijo una señora vestida con ropa muggle acompañada con un señor que era idéntico a James pero sin lentes

-Y ahí están tus suegros Lilian- murmuró Sirius a Lily mientas James se acercaba a ellos

-Sirius como te la has pasado- dijo la señora Potter

-Pues muy bien señora

-Oh y tu debes de ser……..- empezó el señor Potter al extenderle la mano a Lily

-Lilian Evans, pero me dicen Lily- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente al saludar a los padres de James

-Bueno y que esperamos a la casa- dijo la señora Potter tomando del hombro a James el cual se veía claramente avergonzado mientras su padre cargaba con ayuda de un carrito las cosas de James

-¿Y como nos iremos?- dijo Lily muy desesperada

-Tranquilízate, nos iremos en coche- dijo Sirius que estaba a lado de ella los cuales estaban muy atrás de James y sus padres

-¿Coche, los magos manejan?- dijo Lily sorprendida

-Pues si, aunque su auto es mágico por dentro, no te preocupes ya lo verás

-Ellos viven en Golde ¿no?

-Si

-Hey chicos apúrense- dijo James cuando ya estaba dentro del carro

-El carro se ve que es muy caro- dijo Lily al ver el carrazo nuevo que traían

-Tu novio al igual que yo somos ricos, tan ricos como los Malfoy- dijo Sirius antes de entrar

-Tengo que impresionarlos- pensó Lily al llegar a la casa de James que era una casa muy lujosa con un jardín muy grande y muy bien cuidado

-Bienvenida a mi casa Lily- dijo James sonriéndole a Lily


	2. Una obra perfecta

**Capítulo 2: Una obra perfecta**

_Esta pequeña obra teatral que dura aproximadamente un día los actores principales son:_

_Lily Evans- protagonista de esta obra la cual trata de impresionar a sus suegros_

_Los suegros- conformados por los señores Potter_

_James Potter- novio de Lily Evans que esta preocupado por que Lily quede bien_

_Sirius Black- uno que se coló en el acto_

_ACTO I:_

_Lily Evans esta en la mesa después de una comida muy agradable en la cual se habla sobre el último curso de los chicos, pero empieza el interrogatorio:_

-Bueno Lily, aparte de que sabemos tu nombre y que eres de origen muggle, quisiéramos saber más de ti- dijo el señor Potter

-¿Más de mi?- preguntó Lily con una cara de sorpresa

-Si querida- dijo la señora Potter sonriendo a Lily, la cual hizo que Lily se pusiera mucho más nerviosa

-Pues no se que quisieran saber de mi- dijo Lily empezando a agarrarse las manos casi a punto de rompérselas

-Pues veamos, ¿desde hace cuanto quieres a mi Jamescito (le queda horrible el diminutivo, pero así son las madres, que hacer……..)- dijo la señora Potter

-Pues desde siempre- dijo Lily, desviando su mirada hacia James- verdad James

-Pues si siempre ha sido así…-empezó James cuando fue interrumpido por su padre

-Entonces, por que hasta este año se hicieron novios- preguntó el señor Potter

-Por que antes se odiaban a muerte- dijo Sirius desde una esquina de la mesa en donde estaban sentados

-Ah, que tierno del odio al amor- dijo la señora Potter sin mirar a las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba James a Sirius y Sirius de broma hacia James- ah Lily, yo me enamore de mi esposo a primera vista- dijo la señora Potter lanzándole una mirada de ternura a su esposo

-Y de casualidad, digo no es por ofender, pero ¿sabes cuanto dinero tenemos?- dijo el señor Potter mirando detenidamente a Lily

-Pues supongo que mucho, no- dijo Lily apenada pues ella vivía en una pocilga comparada con la casa de James

-De hecho, nuestra fortuna la heredamos de mi abuelo- dijo el señor Potter- por lo tanto somos una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra por debajo de la familia de los Black y los Malfoy

-Ah, que bueno- exclamo Lily sin saber hacia donde querían llegar

-A lo que quiero llegar es a preguntarte que si no andas con mi hijo por interés- dijo la señora Potter cruelmente

-¡Por supuesto que no!- bramó James levantándose de la mesa

-Siéntate James y deja que Lilian responda- dijo su padre al ve como James se ponía enojado

-Yo amo a James. No estoy por él por su dinero o por que era muy famoso en Hogwarts, sino por que yo no veo su exterior, lo superficial, sino lo interior, lo que tiene en su corazón y se que ambos sentimos lo mismo. Yo daría la vida por James y doy lo que sea para asegurar que el haría lo mismo por mi. Se que el amor algunas veces es pasajero, pero se que este amor que siento por el es verdadero y puede romper cualquier barrera- dijo Lily parándose y empezando a mirar fijamente a los padres de James

-James tenemos que hablar inmediatamente- dijo el señor Potter sujetándole el brazo a su esposa e indicándole que se tenían que ir a la cocina

_ACTO 2:_

_Los padres de James hablan con su hijo sobre la decisión que han tomado sobre Lily:_

-Les exijo una explicación- dijo James dando un puñetazo en la estufa mágica la cual dejó escapar un ruido en son de protesta

-Hijo, sencillamente no podemos cambiar de opinión, pero tu madre y yo estamos de acuerdo que Lily Evans es una chica la cual, pues digamos, esta perdidamente enamorada de ti, pues no se fijo en tu dinero, sino en tu corazón (perdonad su vida, pero apenas se acaban de digerir lo que dijo Lily) y estoy seguro que nunca te va a abandonar, pues es una persona dulce, inteligente y se que será la que más ames en la vida hijo, así que has todo lo posible por amarla al igual que ella lo hará por ti, pues están hechos el uno para el otro

-Entonces………- dijo James sorprendido

-Ha pasado nuestra prueba y es la mujer ideal para ti- dijo su madre abrazando a su hijo el cual estaba contento de la vida

-Te la mereces- dijo su padre viendo aquella hermosa escena

-Lo se padre, lo se- dijo James llorando de la felicidad

_ACTO 3:_

_Una pequeña conversación entre el más guapo merodeador y Lily:_

-Lily, eso te pasa por no haber sido mi novia- dijo Sirius en tono burlón

-Ya me imaginó- dijo Lily atacada de la risa con solo imaginarse ella alado de Sirius- pero Sirius, nunca has pensado decirle a Claire lo que sientes por ella

-No, yo soy rebelde y no me aventaría un compromiso como lo esta haciendo James contigo mi chiquilla

-Pues es que es tan hermoso el amor- empezó Lily a decir poniendo ojos de becerro

-No pues a MI James lo flechaste

-Perdon, James es mío ahora- dijo Lily mirando celosamente a Sirus- además tu ya lo tuviste mucho tiempo

-No es mi culpa- dijo Sirius haciéndose el pelo hacia atrás haciéndolo ver muy sensual (de hecho ya lo eres mi Sirius)

-Déjense de pelear por mi- dijo James entrando al comedor

-¿Y QUIEN ESTA HABLANDO DE TI?- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sirius y Lily

-Esta bien, me iré lejos, si no me necesitan- dijo James haciéndose el sufrido

-Vengache pa' acá- dijo Sirius abriendo los brazos indicándole que se sentara en sus piernas

-Ah, ah tu te vienes conmigo- dijo Lily levantándose de su silla y abrazando a James

-Hey, no me robes a mi Prongs

-No te lo dejaré- dijo Lily después de que James la cargara

-Que buena pareja-dijo el señor Potter

-Tienes razón- dijo la señora Potter

_ACTO 4:_

_James y Lily enfrente del a casa de los Evans:_

-Espero que le haya caído bien a tus padres- dijo Lily bajándose del auto de James

-Por supuesto, te aprobaron, y para que lo hagan esta bien canijo, ellos se fijan bien en las personas para tener confianza, etc...

-Entonces estoy feliz- dijo Lily besando a James

-Es verdad lo que dijiste en mi casa- dijo James cuando terminó de besar a Lily

-Por supuesto- dijo Lily mirando con esos inocentes ojos esmeraldas a James el cual sentía la necesidad de nunca separarse de ese ángel que estaba enfrente de él. Realmente sintió por un momento que no la merecía- estarías dispuesto a hacer lo mismo por mi

-Si, hasta el fin del mundo-dijo James tocando esos labios tan suaves. Estaba en el paraíso.

-Te amo- murmuró Lily a James

-Yo también- dijo James- este momento es mágico

-Lo se pero tiene que terminar

-¿Por qué?

-Por que Petunia me esta mirando desde la ventana con unos ojos bien malos

* * *

**Mi rincón**

Espero que les haya gustado este chapter. Sorry si los hago esperar mucho tiempo pero este mes ha sido muy apretado (la escuela y otras cosas). No los haré esperar mucho. Ahora la parte de los agradecimientos. Dejen reviews!!! Hasta la próxima

**_CrazyLunaticusGirl_**.- gracias por tu comentario, eso me hace ganas para seguir con mi historia, como dijo James ¡hasta el fin del mundo!

**_Yuri Kanbara_**.- si, de hecho es mi pareja favorita y creo que de todos. No worry siempre lo actualizare (no me gustan que dejen los fics sin concluir)

**_laurana-malfoy-rin_**.- espero que te siga gustando, se va a poner bueno

**_Ely-Barchu.- _**va a ver más capítulos, don' t worry. Me encantó tu fic, esta muy bueno, así que espero yo también más capítulos


	3. Declaración, celos y problemas

Casi todo le pertenece a J.K.Rowling. Perdonen si me tardé más de un mes en actualizar pero tenía mucho trabajo escolar, pero ahora que ya me libré de eso, promento actualizar la próxima semana. Dejen un review y disfruten del capítulo.

_Lady Kenobi_

**Capítulo 3: Declaración, celos y problemas**

-LILIAN EVANS- gritó Petunia desde la ventana cuando James había arrancado el coche para dirigirse a su casa.

-QUE PETUNIA- gritó Lily mirando a su odiosa hermana la cual no la dejaba ni una vez en paz

-VETE DE AQUÍ- le respondió ella sin moverse de su lugar

-Y POR QUE ME TENDRÍA QUE IR DE AQUÍ- gritó Lily muy enojada- ES TAMBIÉN MI CASA

-POR EL DIA DE HOY NO- dijo Petunia carcajeándose- NI PAPA NI MAMA ESTÁN AQUÍ Y HOY SOY LA DUEÑA DE LA CASA

-Me lleva- murmuró Lily para si misma y luego dirigiéndose a Petunia- PUES NO ME IMPORTA TENGO A DONDE IR

Lily se volteo y levantó su varita para parar al Autobús Noctámbulo

-Hola- dijo un chico lleno de espinillas- a donde quieres ir

-Al centro de Londres, la calle es……..

-Hija a quien le gritabas- dijo un señor con ojos verdes a Petunia

-A un limosnero papá- dijo Petunia

El más atractivo y alborotador de los merodeadores se encontraba deambulando por las calles de Londres. Esto no era normal en Sirius. Iba a extrañar los viejos tiempos en el que el tiempo se le pasaba rápido elaborando bromas para Snivellus, conquistando chicas y pasando el tiempo con los merodeadores. Ahora todo se había terminado. No podía estar todo el tiempo en la casa de James aunque fueran como hermanos. En otros años pudo haberse quedado, pero todo había cambiado cuando James y Lily empezaron a salir, pues ahora la atención completa de James se encontraba al estar todo el tiempo con ella. Se sentía muy incómodo estando entre los dos. Además lo peor del todo era que la extrañaba a ella, a Claire, un amor que nunca se le cumplió en Hogwarts y que se iba a ir del país en las próximas 48 horas. Le daba pena demostrar sus sentimientos a Claire pues ella tenía la imagen de Sirius como el galán y presumido de los merodeadores. ¿Cómo le iba a dar una muestra del amor que Sirius podía dar? Definitivamente todo se iba a aclarar esa noche, la noche en que Claire iba a estar por última vez con sus amigos. La noche más triste para Sirius.

-Hey Sirius- gritó Lily tratando de alcanzar a Sirius que iba caminando rápido

-Lily que haces aquí- dijo sorprendido al verla sola y en el centro de Londres

-Problemas con Petunia y tú

-Baboseando

-¿Baboseamos juntos?

-Esta bien- respondió este levantando los hombres (si esa clásica expresión de ya ni modo o quien sabe)

-Okas- exclamó Lily tomando del brazo a Sirius y empezando a ver cada uno de los locales donde Sirius no dejaba de coquetear a media chica que se le cruzara.

Después de un rato cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer…..

-Oye Lily, ¿sabes donde esta la casa de Claire?

-Si esta a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, ¿vas a ir a su fiesta?

-Si, además sospecho que mi querida amiguita iba a ir a la casa de su amiguita- dijo Sirius haciéndole cosquillas

-No Sirius- dijo Lily entre risas – déjame de hacer cosquillas. La verdad si iba a la casa de Claire por la fiesta y para tener un lugar donde dormir

-Oh!!!

-¿James va a ir?

-Según yo si- dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza

-Eso espero- dijo Lily poniendo ojos de becerro ilusionado (ojos de ternura ilusionados)

-Lily- dijo Claire la cual estaba vestida con unos jeans muy apretados y una blusa azul claro. El pelo se lo había rizado y llevaba poco maquillaje

-¡CLAIRE!- dijo esta dándole un gran abrazo

-Y Black- dijo Claire viendo como si fuera un extraño a Sirius

-Hola Claire

-Pasen- dijo Claire molesta- y por favor Black, compórtate y no te trates de ligar a alguna de mis amigas

-No te preocupes Claire, mis ojos no se desviarán de ti- le respondió

-Hola guapa- dijo un chico después de ver un buen rato a Lily sola sentada viendo como todos estaban con sus parejas excepto ella

-Hola- dijo ella nerviosa pues el chavo estaba muy guapo

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó el sentándose a su derecha

-Lily Evans- respondió ella

-Bonito nombre- respondió el lanzándole una sonrisa

-Gracias- contestó ella sonrojándose

-Me llamo Eduard y mi pregunta es por que una chica tan hermosa como tu esta tan sola en esta fiesta

-No sé- dijo Lily poniéndose triste

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó el como si nada

-Si- dijo Lily sonriendo

-¿Y en donde se encuentra en estos momentos?

"_Posiblemente este con sus padres o hablando con alguien de Quidditch"_ pensó Lily tratándose de imaginar a James en diversas situaciones- no lo sé

-Vaya- dijo este al ver que Lily se tardaba en contestar- ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-Claro- dijo Lily aceptándole la mano que le estaba dando para sacarla a la pista

-Claire- dijo Sirius entrando a la cocina de ella

-Vaya Black, pareces un sabueso

-Ja, ja que chistosa- exclamó este con cinismo

-Si verdad, y que quieres Black- dijo esta sacando unos vasos

-Quiero que te quedes- dijo Sirius tomándola de la cintura

-Aja, si- dijo ella dejando los vasos y tratando de quitarse las manos de Sirius

-Claire te amo y no te voy a dejar ir

-¿Qué?- dijo ella volteándose para ver a Sirius de frente

-Te amo y no te voy a dejar nunca, nunca te lo había dicho por que no imaginaba que te fueras a ir- dijo este acercándose peligrosamente a Claire

-Sirius- murmuró ella

-Eduard- murmuró Lily al oído de Eduard- que bien me la he pasado contigo

-Me haces un halago- dijo este mientras bailaban una pieza muy romántica en la cual los dos estaban muy juntos

-Claire- murmuró Sirius mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente mientras ella abría la puerta de su cuarto

-Lily- murmuró James al entrar a la casa de Claire y ver a Lily bailando con un desconocido

-Lily eres la mejor que he conocido- dijo Eduard besando a Lily

-Eres el mejor Sirius- dijo Claire mientras ambos estaban muy concentrados en su tarea de desvestirse y darse besos en donde cayeran

-DESGRACIADO- gritó James dándole a Eduard un puñetazo cuando se separo de Lily

-Hazme la mujer más feliz en la vida- gritó Claire

-JAMES QUE HACES AQUÍ- dijo Lily sorprendida

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó Sirius deteniéndose por un momento

-Vienes conmigo- dijo James tomando del brazo a Lily y llevándosela lejos

-Sirius, estoy completamente segura por que te quiero

-QUE DEMONIOS HACÍAS BESÁNDOTE CON ÉL- le gritó James a Lily

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Sirius besándole la espalda a Claire

-No estaba haciendo nada, yo no provoqué el beso- dijo Lily empezando a llorar

-Siempre estaré contigo- gimió Claire

-MENTIROSA, YO PENSANDO EN TI Y TU CON OTRO. ESTO SE ACABO

-La mejor noche de mi vida- dijo Sirius cuando terminaron

-JAMES, DÉJAME EXPLICARTE- dijo Lily tratando de alcanzar a James el cual ya estaba corriendo hacia su auto

-Nunca te olvidaré- dijo Claire recostada en el pecho de Sirius

-NO, ALÉJATE DE MI, ALÉJATE DE MI VIDA- dijo James iendose en su carro

-JAMES!!- gritó Lily viendo como el partía lejos

-Lily, ¿en donde estabas?- preguntó al día siguiente su madre cuando Lily llegó a las dos de la tarde a su casa

-En una fiesta mamá

-Lily jamás te creímos capaz- dijo su papá bajando de las escaleras

-¿De qué hablan?- dijo ella con los ojos hinchados

-Que ayer te la pasaste toda la noche con tu novio en su casa, haciendo cosas...- dijo su madre enojada

"_Petunia" _pensó Lily temblando de rabia


	4. Accidente

Uff, este capítulo ha sido dificil de escribir pero lo acabo de terminar. La canción que canta Claire en este capítulo es Hey Baby de No Doubt. No podré actualizar hastael 3 de Enero aprox. por que me iré de vacaciones. Es triste que solo haya recibido dos reviews pero estoy muy agradecida y contenta con los que me dejaron, espero q sigan dejando o que dejen pues es como si fuera mi regalo navideño, de reyes, de san valentín y el de micumple!!es muy agradable, jaja. Les quisiera hacer una pregunta: ¿qué hubieran hecho si cacharan a su novio (a) en la misma situación que vivo James? ¿Lo (a) hubieran perdonado? ¿Queréis queSirius se quede definitivamente con Claire? ¿Quieren más problemas para Lily/James?En fin, nos vemos en Enero. Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo. Que se les cumpla todos sus deseos!!

**Sara Fénix Black: **Gracias por tu review!! Me animó cuando lo recibí. Que bueno que te haya gustado lo de Sirius y Claire,todavía habrá mas de ellospor que apenas este es el comienzo...la historia no solo es de Lily y James. Si maldita Petunia pero lo que vas a leer a continuación en este y en el próximo capítulo creo q aumentara tu enojo. Espero que te guste este capítulo y espero tu review. Muchísimos besos!!

**Kat: **curiosamente una amiga me apoda así, extraña coincidencia!! Como tu me escribiste lo seguire continuando y también le seguire dando y dando a este fic!! Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos!!

_Lady Kenobi_

**P.D.** Todo excepto Claire son de J.K.Rowling

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Accidente**

-Por que me pasa esto a mi- dijo Lily llorando mientras doblaba su ropa la cual la estaba metiendo en una maleta.

En la cabeza de Lily retumbaban las palabras que le habían dicho sus padres:

..._tu hermana se va a casar con Vernon Dursley…_

…_ayer te la pasaste toda la noche con tu novio en su casa…_

…_Petunia es la única que hace lo correcto…_

…_quieres evitar que tu hermana se case…_

…_no lo creímos de ti…_

… _te hemos dado todo…_

…_vete de casa…_

Eso había pasado ya en unas horas, ahora sus padres habían salido a dar un paseo esperando no volverla a ver en la casa mientras Petunia celebraba el sabor de la victoria con su futuro esposo.

-Claire- dijo Lily por el teléfono

-Lily, que pasó- le contestó Claire

-Mira Claire se que te tendrías que ir hoy pero se me suscito un problema en casa y no tengo donde quedarme y no se si me podría quedar en tu casa por el día de hoy y…

-Quieres que vaya por ti- dijo automáticamente Claire

-No solo por mi, sino por mis cosas

-Tan grave está el problema

-Si Claire y ni te imaginas que otros problemas tengo con James

-¿Con James?, ahora que pasó- dijo sorprendida Claire

-Te cuento en el camino a tu casa

-Pasaré por ti en unos minutos por ti

-Esta bien Claire

-Nos vemos

-Adiós- dijo Lily colgando el teléfono

-Primero James, ahora mi familia, ¿qué más me falta?- se dijo Lily subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a su habitación empezó a buscar en lo poco que quedaba en el escritorio un trozo de pergamino para escribirle a James

-Si no me quiere escuchar por lo menos lo tiene que leer- dijo mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para empezar la carta

_James:_

_Se que mi comportamiento de anoche dejó mucho de que desear y te pido una sincera disculpa pero tu también actuaste de una manera impulsiva, tal que no me dejaste explicar lo que pasó anoche. Estaba en la fiesta sola cuando se me acerco ese chico a platicar, yo acepté. Después me invitó a bailar y como me sentía sola acepté y no se por que me besó pero nunca te he engañado ni lo pienso hacer. No creas que lo hice por que pensé que no ibas a ir a la fiesta, fue algo que no me esperaba y si pudiera borrar ese momento lo haría. Me dolieron mucho las palabras que me dijiste afuera de la casa de Claire y siento que en parte lo merecía por no descubrir las intenciones de ese chico pero tu debes de entender que en situaciones parecidas tu me pusiste cuando estabas con tus admiradoras en Hogwarts y tuve mucha tolerancia. Creo que las palabras que dije en la casa de tus padres no fue para impresionarlos sino por que fue una muestra del amor que siento por ti. Finalmente no voy a dejar que por un malentendido te pierda para siempre pues voy a luchar para estar juntos. Si todavía me quieres ver estaré sola en mi casa._

_Lily_

-Me quedó perfecta- exclamó cuando la terminó de releer

Ahora Lily le ató la carta a su lechuza y empezó a bajara las escaleras para recoger lo último que le faltaba que eran sus libros de Hogwarts que los metería en su antiguo baúl pero el teléfono sonando interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Bueno- dijo Lily por el teléfono

-Buenas tardes se encuentra algún familiar de los señores Evans- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono

-Si, habla su hija- respondió ella extrañada de que preguntaran por algún familiar- que se le ofrece

-Mire hablamos del hospital….

_Hospital_ pensó Lily

-para decirle que sus padres se encuentran en un estado grave y…

_Mamá, papá _era lo único que podía escuchar Lily mientras empezaba a sentir que el mundo se le iba

-Y donde se encuentra el hospital- dijo Lily sacando las pocas fuerzas que tenía

-En………

-Voy inmediatamente- dijo Lily anotando la dirección y colgando el teléfono

Lily empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando solo vio como la oscuridad la empezaba a tragar

-Prongs traes cara de muerto- dijo Sirius saliendo de la ducha solo cubierto por una toalla de la cintura para abajo (yo quiero estar ahí!!!)

-Ah- dijo James recostado en su cama viendo a la nada

-¿Qué pasa? Desde que llegué en la mañana y te levantaste pareces zombie

-¿Tu dónde estuviste toda la noche?- respondió James con voz ronca

-Con Claire- dijo este sonriendo al recordar lo del día anterior

-¿Con Claire?- dijo este saliendo de su estado hipnótico y levantándose de su cama de un salto

-Oh si y pase la noche más maravillosa de toda mi existencia

-Vaya- dijo James llevándose la mano a la nuca- por lo menos tú si lo pasaste bien

-Ahora que yo te contesté faltas tú

-Necesito hablar con alguien, mira lo que me pasa es………

Y le explico lo que ocurrió con Lily en la fiesta de Claire

-Vaya- dijo Sirius asombrado de que pasara eso y no estuviera el para verlo- es grave esto pero me parece, aunque me mates que posiblemente Lily sea inocente

-¡QUE!- exclamó este

-Si, si deja de que te explique, posiblemente el extraño no sabía que Lily tenía novio y ella quiso ser amable como lo es con todos y el pues se aprovechó de la situación

-Me suena convencible esa teoría pero tal vez sea falsa- dijo este iendo hacia la ventana que tenía su gran habitación

-Prongs no te engañes- dijo Sirius a punto de empezar a vestirse

-Señoríto Potter- dijo un elfo entrando a la habitación de James

Sirius saltó del susto y lo que hizo inmediatamente fue esconderse detrás de la cama de este para que el elfo no lo viera como dios al mundo (chicas desmáyense (sonrisa maliciosa y mirada lujuriosa))

-Perdone- dijo el elfo apenado- no quise interrumpir al señoríto Black en lo que estuviese haciendo

-No te preocupes exclamó este apenado

-Que se te ofrece Vogy- dijo James dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Le ha llegado una carta- dijo este mostrándole un pergamino

-¿De quién es?- dijo Sirius sin aguantarse la curiosidad

-De la señorita Lilian Evans- dijo el elfo

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- exclamó James pensando que el elfo había leído la carta

-Lo se por que la lechuza del la joven llegó a la ventana y yo la reconocí- dijo este- me tengo que retirar pues su madre me dijo que le entregara el paquete y después volviera con ella

Vogy se acercó a James y le dio el pergamino

-Esta bien- dijo James cerrando la puerta cuando salió Vogy

-Creo que ese elfo me quería violar- dijo Sirius corriendo al baño

-Creo que el único que te violaría en este mundo sería Claire- dijo James quitándole el listón que cerraba al pergamino

-Con ella, todo lo que me quiera hacer- gritó este

James abrió el pergamino y cuando lo termino de leer casi brincaba de felicidad

-¿Que pasó?- preguntó Sirius saliendo ya vestido del baño

-Tu teoría es verdadera

-Y que vas a hacer- dijo Sirius tomando el pergamino para leerlo

-Ir a su casa ahorita mismo- dijo acercándose a su chimenea y tomando de una bolsita aterciopelada un puñado de polvos flu

-Te acompaño- dijo Sirius tomándo también un puñado de polvo flu

-Privet Divet número 4- gritaron amos metidos en la chimenea y arrojando los polvos flu

-I'm just sippin' on chamomile watching boys and girls and their sex appeal with a stranger in my face who says he knows my mom and went to my high school. All the boys say, hey baby, hey baby, hey; girls say, girls say, hey baby, hey baby, hey baby, baby…- cantaba Claire mientras llegaba a la casa de Lily

Claire estaba tan feliz no solo por que tal vez podría retrasar su ida sino por que la noche anterior se la había pasado de lujo con Sirius. Ambos habían acordado al día siguiente volverse a ver y con eso le bastaba a ella por ahorita.

-Llegué- dijo alegremente bajando de su coche y tocando a la puerta

Silencio

-LILY, ABRE LA PUERTA- gritó Claire golpeando la puerta después de que esperara varios minutos y nadie le respondiera

-Tendré que utilizar la fuerza bruta- dijo Claire para si misma mientras sacaba la varita

-ALOHOMORA

La puerta se azoto y así Claire pudo ver a una persona que estaba tirada en el suelo

-LILY- gritó corriendo hacia ella tratando de despertarla

Cuando James y Sirius llegaban escucharon un grito proveniente del recibidor. Ambos se miraron por unos instantes y corrieron hacia donde escucharon el grito.

-Lily despierta- dijo Claire tratando de levantarle las piernas

-CLAIRE- gritaron Sirius y James sorprendidos por ver a Claire en la casa de Lily levantándole las piernas cuando todos pensaban que Claire ya estaba lejos del país

-CHICOS, AYUDENME A LEVANTAR A LILY- dijo desesperada pues no reaccionaba

James y Sirius rápido corrieron y James se cargo hasta un sillón donde la dejó delicadamente

-¿Qué paso Claire?- dijo James muy espantado

-No se, me llamó Lily para que la recogiera y yo llegué y no abría nadie la puerta así que decidí entrar lanzando un alohomora y la encontré tirada

-Ok, Sirius busca alcohol en el baño- dijo James apuntando a Sirius

-¿Y dónde esta el baño?- dijo este llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza

-En el segundo piso, al fondo a la derecha del pasillo

-Ok- dijo Sirius subiendo rápidamente las escaleras

-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado para que se pusiera en ese estado?- preguntó James acariciando la pálida cara de Lily

-No se, dijo que había problemas en su casa y contigo- dijo Claire mirándo fijamente a James

-No tuve la culpa- dijo automáticamente él- ella me escribió una carta donde arreglábamos el problema

-Ya está- dijo Sirius con una botella de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón

-Moja el algodón- ordenó Claire a Sirius

Este obedeció y se lo extendió a Claire la cuál se acercó a la cara de Lily y le puso el algodón cerca de la nariz. Lily empezó a reaccionar lentamente. A James le empezó a llegar otra vez su color pues estaba palidísimo

-Q-uee pasó- dijo Lily débilmente

-Te encontramos en la entrada desmayada, pero ya todo esta bien- dijo James besándole la frente

-James- dijo ella empezando a llorar

-No llores Lily- dijo este abrazándola

-James algo terrible acaba de pasar y es por mi culpa- dijo Lily aferrándose de él

-¿Por qué?- dijo este tratando de comprender a Lily

-Mis papas están muy mal, me hablaron del hospital. TODO ES MI CULPA!!- dijo ella ahogándose en su llanto

-No Lily- dijo Claire- ha de ver sido por otra cosa

-Si, has caso a Claire- dijo Sirius- ¿quieres que te acompañemos al hospital?

-Si- dijo ella mientras James le limpiaba las lágrimas

-Estos hospitales son raros- dijo Sirius viendo como las enfermeras, pacientes y doctores pasaban

-Si, creo que nunca entenderé quienes son los de bata blanca

-Son doctores- dijo Claire como si fuera lo más lógico- o sanadores en el mundo mágico

-Oh- dijeron al unísono James y Sirius

-Señorita Evans- dijo un doctor saliendo a la sala de espera

-Soy yo- dijo Lily levantándose junto con James, Sirius y Claire- ¿cómo están mis padres?

-Lo siento señorita, fue muy grave el accidente que tuvieron en el coche que intentamos hacer todo lo posible que había en nuestras manos, ya no pudimos hacer nada

-NO- dijo Lily empezando a llorar y dejándose caer

-Están muertos, lo lamento mucho, mí más sentido pésame

-Tranquila Lily- dijo James levantando a Lily y abrazándola mientras ella seguía llorando con todo el dolor de su corazón

-Ahora estoy sola- dijo ella con mucho dolor

-No lo estás- dijo James- me tienes a mi y a todos tus amigos

-¿Y cómo le digo a Petunia?- dijo ésta

-Yo le aviso- dijo Sirius tristemente- me voy ahorita a tu casa

-Te acompaño- dijo Claire agarrando a Sirius y retirándose del hospital


	5. La Herencia

Volví!!! Si, por fin pude actualizar después de darme unas merecidas vacaciones.Este capítulo es conflictivo,triste y cortisimo pero los próximos serán más divertidos con más de Sirius y Claire y por supuesto nuestra pareja favorita Lily y James. Creo que a Lupin y la rata (si Colagusano) los tenía un poco olvidados pero prometo que apareceran mucho más, jeje. Antes de contestar los reviews debo de decir que solo Claire es propiedad mía y todo es de Rowling.

**_Florcha_.- **Que bueno que te gustara. Pues ya vez que pasó con James, perdono a nuestra Lily. Perdón si no subo de inmediato pero yo escribo el capítulo e inmediatamente lo subo y empiezo con el otro capítulo. No hay nada escrito aún.

**_Ely-Barchu_.-**Si, creo que lo hice muy triste, de hecho no me gusta escribir cosas muy tristes pero la vida no es de color de rosa. Creo que se van a presentar situaciones parecidas más adelante. Espero que te siga gustando. Espero otro review y besotes!!

**_Algida_.-**sigue dandole duro para que salga muy bien. Me dio muchos animo tu review!

Besos a todos y hasta la próxima

_**Lady Kenobi**_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: La herencia**

-Creo que no les causó mucha tristeza- exclamó Claire manejando su coche mientras era seguida por el carro de Vernon Dursley

-Tienen el corazón de piedra- afirmó Sirius tratando de buscar una buena estación de radio

-Son los más fríos muggles que he conocido- dijo Claire tristemente

-Claire, ¿te vas a ir?- dijo Sirius de repente con los ojos tristes

-Con lo que ahorita acaba de suceder con Lily creo que me quedaré algunos días- respondió esta sonriéndole

-Perfecto- exclamó este en voz alta

-Sirius, ¿cuándo vamos a anunciar nuestro noviazgo?

-Mm- respondió este pensando profundamente- no sé

-¡QUE HAY EN ESA CABEZA!- dijo Claire propinándole un golpe en la cabeza a este

-OYE

-¡HOMBRES! ERES EL MEJOR GOLPEADOR EN QUIDDITCH Y TE DUELE QUE TE DEN UN "GOLPECITO"

-"GOLPECITO"- exclamó este sorprendido- CASI ME SACAS EL CEREBRO

-Que ha de ser más pequeño que el de una mosca- le interrumpió esta tranquilamente

-Eh?

-ESA ES UNA PRUEBA- dijo ella emocionada señalándolo con el dedo y acelerando el carro

-No lo creo- respondió este bajando la cabeza- en fin cuando quieres anunciarlo

-¿Anunciar qué?- dijo Claire sin entender

-Y me dices que yo soy el que no tiene cerebro- murmuró este en voy baja

-¡AH! Ya entendí de lo que estabas hablando- exclamó- yo cro que antes de que yo me vaya

-Excelente- dijo Sirius juntando las manos imitando al Sr. Burns (el de los Simpson,)

Mientras tanto en el carro de Vernon Dursley….

-Todo marchó como queríamos- exclamó Petunia feliz

-Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es que el testamento que se lea sea el falso- agregó Vernon

-Adiós Lilian Evans- dijo Petunia riéndose

Mientras tanto en el hospital.......

-James, creo que todas las personas alrededor mío se van- dijo Lily desesperada

-No, yo no me he ido y soy una persona que quieres mucho- dijo éste consolándola

-Pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo ayer- exclamó Lily

-Pero no lo hice por que te amo- dijo James- confía en mi

-Ayer estabas tan enojado que temí lo peor- dijo ella espantada

-Jamás te dejaría- le respondió acariciándole la cara

-Júralo- dijo esta tocando su cara igualmente

-Te lo juró- dijo James empezándola a besar

-Vaya, vaya, con que eso es lo que importa más- dijo Petunia Evans entrando a la sala de espera seguida por Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black y Claire Sullivan

-Petunia- respondió esta enojada

-Te diré lo que te mereces- dijo esta acercándose más hacia Lily y finalmente dándole un puñetazo

-Petunia- murmuró la agredida

-MERECES MORIR- dijo Petunia empujándola mientras James trataba de alejarlas- POR QUE NO FUISTE TÚ

-Se avecina una tormenta- dijo Claire agarrando a Sirius que estaba atento por si James necesitaba de su ayuda

-TUVISTE **TÚ** LA CULPA AL DECIRLES MENTIRAS DE **MI- **exclamó Lily empezando a llorar

-PERO TU LOS HICISTE ENOJAR, POR CULPA DE ESA DISCUSIÓN ESTAN MUERTOS, MUERTOS LILIANA- le gritó Petunia

-YO NO SOY NINGUNA ASESINA

-LO ERES, POR TUS MANOS CORREN LA SANGRE DE MIS PADRES

-ESO ES UNA MENTIRA PETUNIA- respondió James mientras Lily estaba ya muy alterada

-CALLATE POTTER- exclamó Vernon Dursley- ESTOS NO SON ASUNTOS TUYOS

-TAMPOCO TUYOS- respondió James enojado

-YO SOY EL FUTURO ESPOSO DE PETUNIA, MIENTRAS TU ERES NADIE

-SOY EL NOVIO DE LILY Y PUEDO INVOLUCRARME EN ESTO

-EN SERIO- respondió Vernon tronando sus puños

-ESTAN EN UN HOSPITAL, POR DIOS- gritó Claire

-Es verdad- dijo James guardando su enojo- es mejor que tratemos esto en otro lugar

-Tienes razón Potter- dijo Petunia con odio- pero antes tenemos que arreglar el funeral de MIS padres

-Que esperamos- dijo Sirius

El funeral de los Evans fue sencillo. La única que lloraba era Lily que realmente sentía que ella los había matado. James, Sirius, Claire y Lupin estaban ahí. Sirius le dio la noticia a Lupin y a Peter pero solo Lupin podía ir paraapoyar a Lily en ese momento tan difícil. Petunia y Vernon se habían encargado de los trámites del entierro. Habían ya pasado algunas horas en el cementerio cuando un señor vestido de negro llamó a Lily para decirle que tendrían que ir a la casa de los que fueron sus padres para leer el testamento. Lily procedió a informarle desde el otro lado de la tumba a Petunia la cual caminó rápidamente hacia el carro. Lily no esperaba lo que iba a suceder en las próximas horas.

-Ahora procede leer lo que se les heredo a cada una- dijo el notario después de terminar de leer varias partes importantes del testamento. Estaban en la sala de la casa de Lily y Petunia.

-Proceda- dijo Petunia impacientemente

-Los señores Evans declararon que la heredera universal de todos los bienes es Petunia Lisset Evans

-¿Qué?- exclamó Lily sin creer que sus padres le hubieran dado todo a Petunia

-Exactamente lo que escuchaste Lily, así que LARGO DE MI CASA

-No lo puedo creer- exclamó James seguro que Petunia había hecho algo

-COMO ESCUCHASTE POTTER, NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE USTEDES DOS, JAMÁS

-No te preocupes Petunia, no escucharas más de nosotros y tampoco nosotros de ti- respondió este mientras Sirius recogía la maleta que había hecho en la mañana Lily

Los merodeadores, Lily y Claire se marcharon de la casa donde no pondrían pie nunca más.

Lo que no se esperaba Petunia es que el destino le cobraría más tarde al recibir en su puerta a un Potter.


	6. Un Mundo Ideal

**Capítulo 6: Un Mundo Ideal**

"**_Lo más grande que te puede suceder es que ames y seas correspondido"- _**Chrisitan en Moulin Rouge

-No es que me importe mucho el dinero o las propiedades pero fue una injusticia que se quedara esa con todo- dijo Lily días después del entierro a James mientras ambos estaban bajándose del carro de este con las bolsas del mandado

-No creo que tus padres le hayan querido dejar todo a nuestra querida pasita amargada- dijo James abriendo la puerta de su casa

-No sé- dijo Lily entrando y dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina

-Se que no viene al caso, pero son muy extraños los muggles- dijo James tomando de la cintura a Lily para lo cual ella empezó a reír

-Si te refieres al supermercado……- empezó a decir Lily

-Si venden cosas raras y agarran esas cosas con rueditas y echan todo. Luego se pelean por pagar para que les metan sus cosas en bolsitas y tienen una cosa rayada todos los artículos y los pasan por unas cosas extrañas que al final de sacan un papelito- terminó de decir James confundido

-Para empezar lo que venden son objetos muggles, los objetos con rueditas son carritos. Las cosas rayadas que tienen todos los artículos son como nuestras huellas digitales que nos identifican de los demás. Por donde los pasan los objetos son la máquina registradora que lee el código y te marca lo que tienes que pagar-explicó con mucha calma Lily

-Sabes, por un momento recordé que siempre que te preguntaban algo los maestros tú contestabas así- dijo James

_-Profesor, profesor- dijo Sirius sentado con las piernas cruzadas levantando la mano imitando a Lily- yo soy la sabelotodo, la ratona de la biblioteca, la premio anual, la favorita de McGonagall, pregúnteme a mi y aburriré a todos pues son Lilian Evans, la más muggle de todas las chicas_

_-Mua- lanzó un besó James a Sirius_

_-Eres tan poco para mi Potter- respondió este_

_-Se puede saber que demonios están haciendo Potter y Black- dijo la verdadera Lily entrando a la sala común causando un silencio terrible- Por Dios Lupin, eres prefecto!!_

_-Perdón Lily- dijo Lupin apenado_

_-20 puntos menos para ustedes dos- siguió esta señalando a Sirius y a James_

_-Estas loca Evans- respondió James incomodado_

_-Guarda silencio!!!- le dijo esta sacando la varita- ya me tienes harta_

_-Black, haz algo inteligente- agregó Claire que entraba por el retrato de la Dama Gorda_

-Si, eran buenos momentos- dijo James sumido en sus pensamientos

-James- dijo Lily acercándose a él cuidadosamente

-TE AMO- gritó este lanzándose inesperadamente sobre Lily lo cual provocó que ambos se cayeran al suelo

_-Y a continuación le toca a una chica hermosa que quiere cantarle a la persona que más ama- anunció Molly Ethen una pelirroja conchita subida en un escenario en el Gran Comedor. Era la única ocasión que Dumbledore le había permitido al colegio realizar un evento donde iban a cantar y bailar los alumnos de quinto año en adelante._

_-Si, estoy hablando de Lilian Evans!!- dijo para la sorpresa de casi todo el público pues Lily era la más tímida de todo Hogwarts y no sabían a quien le cantaba. James sentía que el corazón se le salía y rezaba que fuera él a quien le dedicaban la canción._

_Apareció en ese momento en medio del escenario Lily con un micrófono vestida con una mini falda con una camisa negra que dejaba ver su perfecto cuerpo delineado por aquella ropa que combinaba bien con su cabello rojo el cual lo traía suelto. De repente se dirigió al público y empezó a cantar lentamente_

_I like the way you never sleep  
And the promises you never keep  
I like the way you say hello  
And make it sound like time to go  
_

_Se fue acercando sensualmente al público que estaba completamente hipnotizado por ella. Ahora llevándose la mano a su boca siguió:_

_I like the scar above your lip_

_The way you let your feelings slip  
But their never what you feel  
Oh so fake but so completly real _

Ahora Lily se bajaba del escenario donde se le unian varias chicas incluyendo Claire para hacer el coro. A Sirius se le caía por supuesto la baba por Claire.

_Don't you think it's weird?  
Weirder then weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you are to be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's weird? _

Lily empezaba a juguetear sus dedos en los pechos de los chicos que se encontraba a su paso para poner celoso a alguien.

_I like the rules that don't apply  
And make the good things  
Pass you by  
Standing here without a plan  
That's why your such a happy man _

En ese momento todas las coristas agarraban a un chico y los señalaban con el dedo

_Don't you think it's weird?  
Weirder then weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you are to be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think its, 1,2 _

Lily rápidamente se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba James el cual estaba como en shock y empezó a cantarle al ritmo que iba la canción que era de reclamo

_I wanna make some changes  
I want my money back  
I wanna start up with you  
I wanna talk to strangers  
I wanna be with you  
But I just don't know  
Where or When _

That's what you are  
That's what you are to be  
What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
Don't you think it's weird?  
Weirder then weird  
That's what you are  
That's what you are to be

_Lily en este momento estaba tan cerca de James que podía escuchar como el corazón de éste casi se salía de su cuerpo_

_What I like about you  
Is what you like about me  
_

_Lentamente se fue acercando a su boca para terminar de cantar_

_Don't you think it's weird?_

_Al finalizar Lily y James ya se estaban besando con ternura mientras todos los presentes estaban aplaudiendo felices que por fin Lily aceptara a James aunque no se imaginaron que de ese modo iba a suceder._

De ahí en adelante James recordaba que él y Lily eran inseparables. Había sido el mejor año de su vida.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido- exclamó este jugueteando entre sus dedos el pelo de Lily mientras esta se reía como solía siempre hacerlo cuando ambos estaban cerca del lago en Hogwarts.

_-Me quiere o no me quiere- preguntó Lily cortando un pétalo de aquella rosa que le había dado mandado su papá de cumpleaños_

_Mientras tanto un ciervo caminaba en el bosque y escuchaba a una voz cercana. Al ver que era Lily decidió destransformarse para darle una sorpresa._

_-¡Que tonta, si mi quiere!- exclamó esta_

_-¿Quién?- dijo James asomándose por el árbol_

_-Pues tu James- dijo esta riendo_

_-Eso me alegra- dijo éste sentándose en el pasto_

_-¿De donde saliste?- preguntó Lily_

_-Eh- respondió este que luchaba un monólogo interior entre decirle que era un animago ilegal o no_

_-Ni se te ocurra mentirme diciendo que estabas aquí todo el tiempo transformado en un animago ilegal- respondió esta sabiendo que eso no le iba a contestar_

_-Como crees Lily- dijo James rápidamente empezando a sudar_

_-Si sería muy tonto- respondió esta riendo acostándose en las piernas de este_

"Si supieras, estaría enterrado ya bajo tierra desde varios meses" pensó James en la cocina pues cuando Lily se enojaba lo mejor era huir

-James, ¿en qué piensas?- dijo Lily pues notó que James estaba en otro lugar

-En viejos recuerdos- le dijo este

-Recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos- mencionó esta mientras tomaba su mano

_-Mamá- dijo una pelirroja de 11 años y grandes ojos verdes- estoy muy nerviosa_

_-No te preocupes, vas a ser la mejor… tu ya sabes de toda tu escuela- respondió su madre mientras caminaban por los andenes buscando el 9 y 3/4 para que no la escucharan que era una bruja. No era por que no estuvieran orgullosa de ella pero no querían que la trataran diferente, como su hija Petunia._

_-Creo que no existe- dijo su padre parando el carrito con el equipaje de Lily cuando estaban entre el andén 9 y el 10_

_-Hija, no quiero recibir queja alguna- dijo una señora caminando junto con una niña de 11 años que empujaba el carrito de su equipaje. Tenía el cabello café oscuro, ojos color miel, piel muy blanca y pelo lacio pero su porte y todo la hacían ver hermosa y demostraba que tenía gran dignidad, al igual que la señora que la acompañaba._

_-Si mamá- respondió esta_

_-Te cuidas- le respondió esta dándole un beso en la frente_

_-Madre tengo ya 11 años- respondió esta corriendo hacia el muro que indicaba el andén 9 y 10_

_Sorprendidos vieron los Evans como la niña desaparecía._

_-Disculpe- dijo Lily acercándose tímidamente a la madre de esa niña- ¿usted sabe donde esta el andén 9 y ¾?_

_-Por supuesto- dijo la señora cariñosamente- eres nueva_

_-Si- respondió esta ya un poco aliviada pues por lo menos sabía donde tenía que cruzar_

_-¿De padres muggles?- preguntó al ver a los padres de Lily_

_-Si_

_-Lo que vas a hacer es no pensar en nada, solo corre y estarás del otro lado_

_-Esta bien- dijo Lily mientras veía que sus padres se acercaban a donde estaban ellas_

_-Hija te vamos a extrañar- dijo su madre abrazando fuertemente a Lily_

_-Si tienes algún problema, no dudes en mandarnos una lechuza- dijo su padre recibiendo el abrazo de la niña de sus ojos_

_-Los voy a extrañar y recuerden que los quiero mucho- dijo Lily secándose las lágrimas- les voy a escribir todos los días_

_-Estas lista- preguntó la señora a Lily_

_-Si- dijo Lily mientras corría cuando sintió que atravesaba algo abrió los ojos para ver el magnífico expreso de Hogwarts_

_-Wow- exclamó Lily_

_-Es magnífico verdad- dijo la hija de aquella señora_

_-Si, lo es- murmuró esta_

_-Mi nombre es Claire Sullivan, ¿y el tuyo?- dijo Claire extendiendo su mano_

_-Lilian Evans- respondió Lily sonriendo_

_-Te llamaré Lily por que el nombre que te pusieron esta horrible_

_-Me gusta- exclamó Lily al ver que hacía rápidas amistades_

_-Vamos a alcanzar un lugar- le dijo esta ignorando el comentario_

_-Esta bien- dijo Lily arrastrando rápidamente su carrito_

_Justo cuando iba a entrar al tren chocaron con ellas dos chicos que estaban corriendo en ese momento._

_-Idiotas- exclamó Claire levantándose del suelo_

_-Perdón princesita- dijo Sirius ofendido_

_-Perdón- murmuró James ayudando a levantar a Lily_

_-No te preocupes- respondió esta mientras se fijaba en lo guapo que era ese chico, parecía un príncipe salido de algún cuento de hadas._

_-Vamonos- dijo Claire agarrando a Lily del brazo_

-Y en verdad eran unos idiotas- dijo Lily riéndose al acordarse de cómo Claire lo dijo aquella vez

-¿Quiénes?- dijo este levantándola del suelo para cargarla

-James Potter, bájame del suelo- dijo esta mientras se dirigía, cargándola, hacia la sala

-Chicos- exclamó Sirius sorprendido- pensé que ya estaban preparando todo para la segunda reunión de despedida de Claire!!

-Y de cuando acá te preocupas mucho por Claire- dijo Lily mirando extrañamente a Sirius

-Por nada, digo, es tu amiga y nada más- respondió este un poco nervioso

-Es lo mismo si te preguntáramos a ti por que nos preguntas de Peter- agregó James dejando de cargarla

-¡NO ES LO MISMO!- exclamó Lily en defensiva

-¡ES EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO!- dijeron al mismo tiempo James y Sirius

-Lo pusiste en mi contra- dijo esta enojada empezando a vaciar las bolsas del super

-¡Qué chica!- dijo Sirius a James saliéndose de la cocina

-Pero aun así como es de gruñona, ¡le quero!- respondió este

-¿Invitaron a nuestro selecto grupo de amigos?- preguntó Sirius

-Claro Padfood- dijo James rápidamente

-Entonces que esperas para darme el reporte!!- dijo Sirius tratándole de pegar a James

-Peter respondió afirmativamente y Remus dijo que sería un placer aunque estaba enfadado pues pasado mañana es luna llena

-¡Nuestra primera luna llena sin pasarla con Moony!- dijo escandalizado Sirius

-Nuestra primera- respondió James incrédulo- ya se te olvidaron las demás

-Bueno-dijo este tratando de corregir lo que dijo-la primera fuera de Hogwarts

-Cierto y no puedo ir pues Lily notaría que salí de noche- dijo James preocupado frunciendo la frente

-No sólo notaría que tu no estas, sino que también se fijaría de mi ausencia

-¡Mal plan tener a mi novia viviendo en mi casa!

-¿Entonces que le decimos Prongs?

-Mejor no salir de casa- dijo James escandalizado al imaginar a Lily cachándolo- además debemos preparar la fiesta sorpresa para TÚ Claire

-PUEDEN HACER ALGO DE SUS VIDAS- oyeron gritar a Lily desde la cocina

Ambos merodeadores se miraron con complicidad y decidieron mejor obedecerla antes que provocaran un terremoto.

-Wow te ves fabulosa- dijo Sirius en la noche cuando Claire abrió la puerta de su casa que ya iba a ser vendida

-Gracias- respondido tímidamente

Y en verdad lo estaba pues se había arreglado el pelo perfectamente. Usaba un vestido rojo de noche que combinaban con los finos y caros aretes que le había mandado su amado Sirius

-En que nos vamos a ir- dijo esta buscando por las calles algún carrazo pero lo único que vio fue una moto

-¡EN ESO- gritó Claire apuntando a la moto- EN UNA MOTO, NO ES NADA ROMÁNTICO!

_  
_-Ya verás que sí- dijo este tranquilamente tomándola de la mano- ¿confías en mí?

-¿Qué?

-Que si confías en mí- preguntó este acercándose a ella delicadamente

-Sí

_Yo te quiero enseñar  
Este mundo espléndido  
Ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar_

-Entonces te taparé los ojos- dijo este sacando una pañoleta

-Espero que no me tires a un puente- murmuro finalmente esta dejando de ver

_Yo te puedo mostrar  
Cosas maravillosas  
Con la magia de mi alfombra __vamos a volar  
_

Ya asegurado Sirius que Claire no veía la fue conduciendo poco a poco a la mota. La ayudó a sentarse y comprobó que todo estuviera en buen estado. A él le encantaba la velocidad y estaba realmente orgulloso de los cambios que su amigo Mundugus Fletcher le había realizado. "Toda una obra de arte" le había dicho Sirius. Prendió la moto y arrancó por la vía muggle hasta que pensó que había llegado el momento preciso entonces la moto empezó a volar.

_  
Un mundo ideal  
Será fantástico encontrar  
Nadie que diga no  
O a donde ir  
Aquellos que se aman  
_

Hacía mucho frío y con lo poco que llevaba Claire se estaba congelando pero no importaba pues a ella le gustaba el viento y cómo la hacía sentir Sirius. A ella le gustaba lo extremo, Sirius era extremo, salvaje y original. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

_  
Un mundo ideal  
Tan deslumbrante y nuevo  
Donde ya pienso ir  
Con claridad  
Que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy (un mundo ideal) _

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Claire titiritando de frío

-Al cielo- respondió este

-Eres un mentiroso!!-exclamó esta

-Es la verdad

-Mejor veo yo- dijo Claire abrazando con un brazo el pecho de Sirius y con la otra se quitaba la pañoleta

_Fabulosa visón  
Sentimiento divino  
Baja y sube y vuela  
Hacia celestial región  
_

Le sorprendió al bajar la vista ver las diminutas luces de la ciudad

-SIRIUS, ESTAMOS VOLANDO EN UNA MOTO!!

-Sí- dijo este volteando a verla y dedicarle una sonrisa

_  
Un mundo ideal (mira bien lo que hay)  
Ahí mil cosas voy a ver (conteniendo el aliento)  
Soy como azul estrella que se va  
Y nunca será igual (cada vuelta una sorpresa)  
_

-Es maravilloso y muy romántico- murmuró esta

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sirius mirándo la belleza celestial de su alrededor

_Hay que seguir sin fin  
Hasta el confín  
Juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo_

-Se ve todo tan cerca, la luna, las estrellas, todo es divino!!

_Que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy  
Yo junto a ti.  
_

-Como te irás lejos de mi pense hacer algo que ningún otro no haría. Permanecerá esto en la memoria, pase lo que pase. Este es mi regalo que te lo doy junto a mi corazón.

-Sirius- dijo esta al saber que era el mejor momento de toda su vida

-¿Quieres ver el mundo?- preguntó Sirius animado

-Muéstramelo

_Un mundo ideal (mira bien lo que hay)  
Ahí mil cosas voy a ver (conteniendo el aliento)  
Soy como azul estrella que se va  
Y nunca será igual (cada vuelta una sorpresa)_

_Hay que seguir sin fin  
Hasta el confín  
Juntos en un mundo ideal tu y yo  
_

Sirius y Claire se perdían en el cielo azul solo iluminado por una luna que estaba a punto de convertirse en luna llena. No les importaba el tiempo pues pareció interminable.

_Que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy  
Yo junto a ti._

_

* * *

_

Me gustó mucho como me quedó este capítulo. El más largo que he hecho, jeje. Decidí hablar mejor después del capítulo para que los disfrutaran. Espero que si les haya gustado. Decidí escribir sobre varios momentos en la vida de Lily y James como estudiantes en Hogwarts VIVAN LOS MERODEADORES!!! (em, mejor me callo antes que Lily me golpee). La canción que canta Lily es Weird de Hilary Duff y la otra es Un Mundo Ideal de Aladino. Se me ocurrió poner la canción pues cuando escribía la escena me pasó por la cabeza Aladdino volando con Jazmín en su alfombra mágica por el mundo y vi que eran semejantes. La escena es la más romántica de la peli y la canción es la mejor. En fin. Espero recibir más reviews si no, no hay historia!! (he visto que en el 80 de los casos funciona la amenza así q espero q también conmigo!!). Ahora contesto los reviews.

**Ely-Barchu**.-las palabras justas para describir el cap. anterior.Mucha suerte a tí también con tus fics!! Besos!!

**Pao Bloom**.- q bueno q te hay gustado mi fic. James y Lily son la mejor pareja de todo HP y la favorita de la mayoría. Creo que a muchos no les llama la atención que los fics sean trágicos y con muertes, de hecho a mi tampoco me gustan pero andaba medio tristona cuando decidí escribir el fic, además mi persona quiere saber q pasa después q Lily y James salen de Hogwarts. Lamentablemente toda historia tiene un final y Rowling decidió que ellos morían y mi historia va a terminar con la muerte de ellos. Me va a dar mucha tristeza matarlos, por eso no lo voy a poner tan trágico y lo bueno q falta uuuhhhhhh un buen, si ahorita van a pocos días de haber salido de Hogwarts faltan años (en la historia) para llegar al punto. Espero q te haya gustado este capítulo y me despido esperando tu opinion.

Me despido de todos y hasta la próxima.

**_Lady Kenobi_**

_**PD.**_ Claire es propiedad mía y **NO REVIEW NO HISTORIA**!!!


	7. Oposición

**El Fin de un Sueño**

**Capítulo 7: Oposición**

.-Moony!- exclamó James de buen humor cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa a Remus Lupin

.-James- dijo saludándolo alegremente. Claramente se veía que Lupin sufría las consecuencias de acercarse la luna llena

.-¡Lupin!- exclamó Lily corriendo desde la gran sala para saludar a Lupin

.-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo James invitándolo a pasar adentro

.-¿Por qué no hubiera venido, James?- preguntó Lily rápidamente

.-Locuras de James- respondió rápidamente Lupin escondiéndose de la mirada de Lily

.-No encubras a James- dijo seriamente Lily

.-¡Lily, Lupin no me encubre!- dijo con una risita nerviosa

.-Creo que me conoce demasiado- exclamó rindiéndose Lupin dejándose caer en el sofá

.-Entonces que me ocultas- preguntó otra vez Lily con gran curiosidad

.-Mi madre se enfermó otra vez gravemente- respondió tristemente Lupin

.-Oh, Lupin que grave. Perdona por desconfiar de ti, jamás lo volveré a hacer - respondió Lily tristemente y muy preocupada por la salud de la señora Lupin- espero que mejore su salud con el paso de los días

"_Como si no me conociera de memoria esa mentira" _pensó James recordando como siempre Lupin les decía esa mentira para ocultar sus huidas para transformarse en hombre lobo.

.-Si Lupin, ambos esperamos de todo corazón que se mejore tu mamá, la cual es una persona admirable- dijo James siguiéndole la corriente

.-Muchas gracias, le diré sus buenas intenciones a mi madre- finalmente dijo Lupin

De repente se dieron cuenta que alguien se había quedado pegado al timbre de la casa

.-¡Merlín, por todos los magos que es Peter!- exclamó James levantándose rápidamente de su asiento y corriendo hacia la puerta

.-Pobre Peter, cuánto tiempo ha de estar esperando afuera- dijo Lily imaginándose a la rata de Peter congelándose en la puerta esperando desesperadamente que le abrieran

.-Creo que no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo ni sufrir tanto- replicó Remus imaginandose lo que la pelirroja imaginaba

.-¡Peter, no tenías que dejar tu dedo pegado al timbre para que te abriéramos!- exclamó James cuando salió a recibir a Peter

.-Hola James- dijo estúpidamente la rata agitando la mano- es que nadie abría y pensé que no iban a estar

.-No, al revés, yo pensé que no ibas a llegar

.-¡Cómo crees!- exclamó este tímidamente entrando a la casa- sería incapaz de faltar a la fiesta de despedida de Claire

.-¡Wormtail!- exclamó Lupin levantándose para saludarlo

.-¡Moony!- respondió este saludándolo

.-Lily, mi más sentido pésame- dijo Peter cuando saludo a Lily

.-Muchas gracias Peter- respondió sonriendo Lily melancólicamente sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía. James notó esto y supo que Lily no quería hablar del tema

.-Se me presentó una emergencia y no pude asistir al velorio- siguió diciendo Peter

.-No te preocupes- dijo James rápidamente deseando que Lupin los sacara del tema

.-¿Cómo has estado tú Peter?- dijo Lupin como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento a Prongs, el cual estaba a punto de ponerle un monumento en su imaginación

.-Bien- agregó este sencillamente

.-Ah!- dijo James empezandose a aburrir con la llegada de Peter. Definitivamente necesitaba con urgencia la presencia de us hermano Padfood.

.-¿Qué habrá ido a hacer Sirius?- preguntó Lily rompiendo con el incómodo silencio

.-Recoger a Claire- respondió automáticamente James sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaría

.-¡QUE!- gritó Lily levantándose de golpe

.-Wow, no me esperaba eso de Padfood¿verdad Moony?- dijo Peter dirigiéndose a Lupin

.-Algo me sospechaba- murmuró este para que Lily no se alterara más

.-¡IMPOSIBLE! CLAIRE **NO** PUEDE SALIR CON SIRIUS, SIMPLEMENTE ES ALGO QUE NO PUEDE SER- decía y aseguraba Lily mientras James sin mucho éxito trataba de calmarla

De repente un ruido interrumpió los gritos de Lily. Fueron aumentando gradualmente hasta que las 4 personas en la sala se pudieron dar cuenta que el sonido era producido por el motor de una moto.

.-Es la moto de Sirius!- dijo Peter emocionado

.-Creo que Claire y Sirius acaban de llegar- aseguró Lupin viendo la cara de Lily que no era de gran felicidad

.-Me va a escuchar todo lo que le tengo que decir- exclamó Lily levantándose furiosamente de su asiento

James, Peter y Remus solo iban detrás de ella como si fueran sus sombras para no llevarle la contraria a Lily.

.-¡CLAIRE!- gritó Lily escandalizada al ver subida a Claire en una moto con uno de los merodeadores

Claire bajándose de la moto explotaba de felicidad al ver a sus amigos reunidos en la casa de James.

.-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?- preguntó muy feliz Claire sin poder creérselo

.-Nos enteramos que mañana te vas, así que decidimos hacer una "pequeña reunión" para pasarla contigo- respondió Lupin serenamente

.-Reunión!- dijo James escandalizado- querrás decir FIESTA

.-Reunión o fiesta me de igual pues les agradezco a todos por venir- contestó Claire

.-Lo que no me puedo explicar que haces subida en una moto con él- dijo rápidamente Lily muy enojada lanzando una mirada asesina a la pareja

.-Lily¿por qué escucho en tu voz un tono de enojo?- replicó Claire

.-¿Qué haces con Sirius Black?- siguió Lily ignorando a Claire por completo

.-Salí a dar un paseo con Sirius- dijo sinceramente Claire la cual estaba muy confundida por la actitud de Lily

.-Creo que es hora de decírselos- intervino Sirius acercándose a Claire

.-¿Decirnos que?- dijeron los 4 a coro

.-Sirius y yo somos novios- dijo Claire tomando la mano de Sirius

Esa noticia le cayó como una bomba a Lily la cual no podía reaccionar.

.-Felicidades Padfood- dijo Lupin contento de que por fin Claire y Sirius estuvieran juntos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo

.-Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos- dijo Peter viendo a la feliz pareja

.-Padfood, hermano, lo lograste- dijo James dándole unas palmadas en la espalada a Sirius y después abrazando a Claire diciéndole lo afortunada que era tener a alguien tan bueno como Sirius

.-¿No me vas a decir nada Lily?- dijo Claire al ver que Lily no la había felicitado

.-¿Te tengo acaso que felicitar?

.-Por que no entramos a la casa- dijo rápidamente Lupin para evitar alguna discusión entre Lily y Claire

.-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Lily entrando rápidamente a la casa sin darse cuenta de las miradas de confusión de los demás

.-¿Y dónde vas a estudiar Claire?- preguntó Lupin ya en la casa a Claire

.-A la Universidad de Estudios Avanzados en Magia- respondió la chica

.-Vaya, la escuela es muy famosa por ser especial para prodigios en la magia en todas las ramas- respondió Lupin alegrado por la suerte de Claire- quisiera haber tenido la misma oportunidad que tú, así que aprovéchala

.-Lo se y realmente disfrutaré y le echaré todas las ganas a estudiar, pero tú Lupin¿a dónde vas a estudiar?- preguntó ahora Claire

.-Me iré a Paris en una semana para estudiar Aurología- respondió el licántropo

.-¿Y por qué tan lejos Moony?- preguntó Sirius

.-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?- preguntó también Peter casi al mismo tiempo

.-No sé- respondió Lupin simplemente encogiendo sus hombros- tal vez llegué a pensar que era muy pronto para dárselos a conocer

.-¿Pero si no era ahora, entonces cuándo?- exclamó Claire tristemente al saber que se estaba desintegrando el grupo

.-Bueno yo creo que unos días antes, saben, es que realmente no me gusta decir adiós- respondió Lupin tristemente

.-Saben, no hay que ponerse triste. Esta es la fiesta de Claire y esto esta mucho peor que un funeral- dijo James levantándose de su lugar para poner música

.-Ya tendremos luego tiempo de hablar con Lupin, ya que este día sólo es para mi Claire- respondió Sirius abrazando fuertemente a su novia que se dejaba apapachar

Lily se sentía muy incomoda en la situación aunque estaba sentada a lado de su novio. Entonces decidió mejor ir a tomar aire a la cocina y tratar de reflexionar y relajarse.

.-Voy a ver si los bocadillos ya están listos- dijo Lily levantándose rápidamente ante la sorpresa de James

Claire también se levantó

.-Te acompaño

Claire caminó siguiendo a Lily rumbo a la cocina. Los merodeadores sólo miraban expectantes la escena. Las chicas tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

.-Me puedes explicar que fue lo que pasó hace rato- le dijo Claire a Lily recargándose sobre la estufa

.-Absolutamente nada- replicó Lily

.-Te conozco lo demasiado, de casi toda la vida para saber si estas molesta por algo o no

.-El problema es Sirius- aceptó Lily después de varios minutos

.-¿Por qué?

.-La regla número uno de nuestro juramento es que jamás nos enamoraríamos de algún merodeador

.-Lily, tu rompiste la regla hace casi un año

.-Claire, James es otra cosa, es lo contrario a Sirius. Él es un mujeriego y a la primera falda que ve te dejará. En cambio James es amable y siempre me apoya en todo.

.-¿Y tú por que estás tan segura que no te sucederá lo mismo a ti con James?

.-Simplemente por que James M-E A-M-A, daría todo lo que fuera por mí

.-Pues Sirius también me ama, al igual que James. Sabes Lily, no se por que te opones a aceptar de que salgo y estoy muy enamorada de Sirius Black.

.-Claire, tu no entiendes¿acaso no lo ves, es una relación dañina. Sirius escapó de su casa a los 16 años, es un rebelde sin causa que no tiene hogar más que la casa de James. Claire no tiene absolutamente nada que ofrecer. Nunca nada será seguro con él. Por ejemplo, sus novias no duran ni más de una semana. Las chicas para él son trofeos que él debe mostrar. Además Sirius se quedará aquí, en Inglaterra y tú te iras mañana. Él no te va a esperar hasta que regreses en cuanto tiempo¿un año o tres? Tampoco te va ir a buscar por todo el mundo. Cuando regreses habrás sido sólo una aventura y ahí se va a terminar lo suyo.

.-Pues Lily, YO LO AMO y no lo dejaré aunque me haga daño- respondió la chica casi llorando- pero sabes, tampoco quiero perder tu amistad sólo por él

.-Yo tampoco quiero Claire pero yo no puedo dejar que cometas un gran error del que luego te arrepentirás en el futuro. Soy tu amiga y si te lo digo es por que me preocupo por ti- dijo Lily abrazando a Claire

.-Entonces acepta a mi Sirius

.-No lo puedo aceptar a él, sabes que no y no voy a cambiar de opinión aunque me trates de convencer- respondió Lily separándose de su amiga

.-Entonces respeta mi decisión- dijo finalmente Claire

.-No te lo puedo negar¿verdad?- dijo Lily sacando una pequeña sonrisa

.-Exactamente mi querida Lily- respondió Claire correspondiendo a la sonrisa-se que no te puedes negar, jamás te podrás negar, mi querida amiga

.-Entonces respeto tu decisión PERO no aceptó tu decisión- dijo Lily- para que no creas otra cosa o cambies lo que digo como comúnmente lo haces

.-Jaja, entonces eso es un gran avance- respondió Claire riéndose- me alegra Señorita Evans

.-¿Amigas?- dijo Lily abriendo su brazos

.-Amigas para siempre- dijo Claire dándole un abrazo


	8. Nuevos Tiempos

Hola de nuevo me tienen de vuelta, tuve algunos problemas que me mantuvieron alejada de la computardora, pero después de recibir varios reviews que pedían que continuara, decidí hacerlo (de hecho lo haré eventualmente con los demás) jaja aprovecho este momento de inspiración. Muchas gracias de antemano a todos los que les ha gustado la historia y han omitdo una opinión sincera del fic, se los agradezco mucho ya que es mi motor de motivación. Por el momento subo algo muy pequeño, aunque da la pauta para una nueva etapa del fic. La próxima prometido un capítulo largo, que de hecho lo he estado escribiendo durante estos meses de desaparición. Disfruten y no olviden dejar un review.

Lady Kenobi

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Nuevos Tiempos**

_Aunque siento como el viento pasa a mí alrededor, no dejo ni un momento de pensar en ti. La lejanía se ha vuelto una terrible agonía y aunque te tengo en mi corazón se que no es suficiente. Espero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo, ya que cada día muero lentamente. Se que faltan 3 meses para que podamos estar juntos de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas los momentos que pasamos juntos? Si lo se fueron los mejores que hemos tenido. Como ansió regresar a Inglaterra, así podré de nuevo sentirme en casa. _

_Por lo que me has contado en tu última carta todo está saliendo como lo planeado, cada vez veo más cercano el día en que tú te hayas hecho un auror. Espero que la situación no esté grave allá o que no haya llegado aún. Hay un cierto grupo de personas que se hacen llamar mortifagios y que están atemorizando a la población mágica aquí causando muertes que en los periódicos muggles aparecen como asesinados o simplemente como un crimen sin resolver. Los profesores de la universidad últimamente nos han estado enseñando un poco de magia más poderosa, aunque el motivo por el que estamos ahí no es precisamente para seguir aprendiendo formas de defensa. El ambiente es muy tenso y pesado ya que no se sabe ahora en quién confiar ya que hasta tu mejor amigo puede estar bajo un imperius. Lo admito, tengo mucho miedo y eso hace que trate de terminar la carrera para poder regresar con ustedes. _

_En las noches imagino el momento en que nos vayamos a ver y rezo todas las noches para poder regresar con vida y poder ver de nuevo tu cara, oír tu voz, oler tu aroma y sentir de nuevo lo que solamente tú me haces sentir. Trato de ir a lugares tranquilos, aunque se que las calles no son seguras. A varios nos gustaría alertar a los muggles de lo que pasa. No se cuando empezó a surgir esto pero hay un nombre que siempre se relaciona cuando algo anda muy mal, hasta el nombre me cuesta escribirlo… Voldemort… espero que puedan capturar a este mago y a sus seguidores para poder regresar a la calma. Lo más seguro es que en Inglaterra no haya llegado el problema aún pero en varios países cercanos están teniendo los mismos problemas que aquí pero aún así pido que se cuiden¿lo harán por mi? La semana pasada desapareció una compañera de cuarto, haciendo que se expandiera un pánico general entre los estudiantes. Los padres la tratan de buscar desesperadamente. Han aparecido cadáveres abandonados en tiraderos o debajo de los puentes. Lo que han investigado las autoridades del ministerio público de este país es que los mortifagios están utilizando la maldición asesina Avra Kedavra y que lo que testigos muggles han visto cuando se realiza el asesinato es una marca verde que se eleva al cielo, una calavera sacando de su boca una serpiente. Me acuerdo de Hogwarts por la serpiente que hay en el escudo de Slytherin. _

_Escucho el toque de queda a los lejos. Esta medida la acaban de implementar en la universidad por el miedo que se respira. Tengo que dejar de admirar la naturaleza que lentamente se marchita y volver a la realidad donde estas tú. Por favor, como dije anteriormente cuídate mucho y sígueme esperando, como lo haz hecho durante estos 5 años. Te amo._

_La que nunca te dejará de amar_

_Claire_


End file.
